This invention relates generally to wearable electronic devices, such as wristworn devices, and in particular, to a wearable electronic device such as for example and not limitation, a wristwatch, that provides for changeable display configurations based on the dial assembly provided. Specifically, the present invention is directed to the customization or changeability of the resulting display provided thereby.
Wristworn and/or timekeeping devices having removable and/or changeable displays are known, examples of which are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,224,078; 2,506,134; 619,078; 1,216,556; 4,541,727; 4,660,992; 4,796,240; 5,008,869; 5,018,118; 5,077,709; 5,751,667; 5,787,055; 5,793,710 and 6,118,735.
To date, the present inventors are not aware of any wearable electronic device that comprises a digital display, such as a liquid crystal display, along with a dial assembly that can be changed to thereby change the display configuration of the device, and in particular, to change the display to be viewed through the one or more windows in the dial assembly.
Such a device, however, is believed to be desirable in that it further permits the customization and changeability of the display as well as allows for the reduced costs associated with the manufacturing of a variety of wearable electronic device styles using a generically constructed digital display, such as a liquid crystal display, assembly.